


I'll be there.

by SpyKids69420



Series: Idiots to lovers [2]
Category: T@gged (Web Series)
Genre: Brandon has on nail polish as a bonus, Domestic Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M, boyfriends being boyfriends, this is just pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-13 00:40:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20165293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpyKids69420/pseuds/SpyKids69420
Summary: Trevor’s always loved Brandon. When that became more than platonic, it’s unclear. All he knows is that even when they weren’t on the best of terms, or whenever Brandon would piss him off, he loved him. It was just a thing he could never accept, because he believed Brandon would never accept his love. Never accept him.But, things are different now.





	I'll be there.

**Author's Note:**

> Look idk where this even came from i was just in my feelings about trandon. Please comment because i live for that validation, or talk to me about it on twitter at @bisexualrafael. 
> 
> Anyways, hope y'all enjoy!!

Being Brandon Darrow’s boyfriend comes with quite a few perks. 

One of them is being able to play with the boys hair whenever Trevor wants. When Brandon’s just sitting next to him on a couch, or lying facing him in bed, his hands just instinctively go to touch those blonde locks. Trevor can usually see a small smile plastered on his boyfriends lips, showing his enjoyment towards the affection. 

Another one would be the constant touching whenever they are together. Brandon’s still at a school miles away, but on weekends, he’s all Trevor’s. They’re not much for public affection, but Brandon always likes to make sure he’s got a hand on Trevor at all times. Whether its on his waist, arm, hand in hand, he’s always touching the brunette. Trevor would be lying if he said he didn’t like the small touches, it’s a little reminder to everyone around them that they belong to each other. 

It’s been four months since that night of the party and Trevor’s still going strong in his sobriety. Brandon, Rowan and Sean have all made measures not to drink around him. And while he sometimes feel as though the others see him as breakable, something they need to protect, there’s still a warmth inside him when he thinks about how he has people that care enough about him to go out of their way to make him feel comfortable. 

Brandon knows he royally screwed up prior to their relationship. Toying with Trevor is something he immediately regretted, but the guilt just seemed to build up over time. He does everything in him to reassure Trevor that what they have is real. Whether that’s showing up most weekends with roses in his hand (which Trevor just laughs at and calls him a cheesy bitch, while blushing, of course) or soft kisses during dates (where Trevor just wants to melt into him), Brandon’s always doing something. 

Trevor appreciates the gestures, obviously. He’s never had someone so willing to show him off, he barely believes this is his life half the time. This is his boyfriend. Like, they’re fucking dating and shit. And sure, in the beginning he was hesitant, reminders of Brandon’s blackmail would linger in the back of his mind like a disease. But that was then, and this is now.

And now, Trevor is certain that Brandon loves him as much he loves Brandon. 

Brandon was the first to say it. 

Trevor had just finished an exam that afternoon, and was rightfully over the day before it even started. All he had plans to do was go home and take a nap, maybe watch some shitty tv show for a while. So he definitely didn’t expect to go home and find the house empty, dimly lit, and Brandon standing in the middle of his living room. 

All the lights were off, but a string of fairy lights – that Trevor recognized as the ones Rowan uses in her room – were handing on the walls. Blankets were covering the sofa, as well as most of the floor. On that floor was a pizza box and a few bottles of cola. And, a projector was connected to his laptop, facing the wall. 

“Surprise, Trev.” His boyfriend says, eyes prideful and a grin on his face. He’s wearing all black, jeans and hoodie coordinating with each other. His hairs a little messy and in his eyes, and Trevor just wants to push is back for him. He looks stunning, as usual. 

Trevor’s smiling like an idiot before he can help himself. “Fuck you.” He says, no harshness behind the words, as he blushes harder. He walks towards Brandon and stops right in front of him, inches from his face. “Fuck you.” He whispers as his forehead lands on the other boys. 

“Don’t you like it? I know you like to watch stuff in your room so I decided _ ‘hey? why not a movie date in house with my boy, y’know?’_ so I got Rowan to help with the-“

Trevor cuts off his boyfriend’s words with his lips. Brandon yelps at first, but quickly returns the kiss with a possessiveness reserved for the other boy. As usual, one of Trevor’s hands go the back of the blondes neck, playing with his hair. Brandon pulls back and lets his lips ghost over his boyfriends, and then he plants another small peck there before fully pulling back. 

“Thank you. You’re amazing.” Trevor says while he leans back to throw himself on top of the blankets. 

“I know.” 

Brandon bends over to turn the projector on, when Trevor notices something different about the boy’s look.

“Are you wearing nail polish?” He asks. The room isn’t very lit, but he can see the traces of maroon on his boyfriends fingernails. 

Brandon glances back at him, before down at his own nails. “Uh, yeah. Rowan said she wanted to see if the color looked good on a person, and seeing as she helped set this all up I offered.” He says, a look of discomfort on his face. “Do you like it?” 

Despite trying to act cool about it, Trevor could tell the other boy was nervously awaiting his response. And seeing his boyfriend uncomfortable isn’t something Trevor particularly likes.

“Dude, they look fucking great. The color suits you, they’ll go with that purple sweater you have.” 

Seeing Brandon’s face light up at his words is something Trevor never wants to forget. 

“Really?”

“Yeah.”

They’re just staring into each other’s eyes after that, no desire to look away. Eventually, Brandon turns back to the projector before leaning over the laptop. 

“What do you wanna watch, My Own Private Idaho or Whiplash?” Brandon asks, fiddling with some cables. 

“Dealers choice.” Trevor replies before grabbing a slice of pizza. 

Brandon decides on the first option before snuggling up to his boyfriend.

It happens like this;

Trevor’s as invested in the movie as he is in everything he ever watches. Brandon's happy to watch as his boy shouts at the screen every time Scott hurts Mikey. Brandon doesn’t really care for the film, but he loves seeing Trevor get so worked up over it. It’s the most adorable thing he’s ever seen.

He loves seeing his boyfriend like this, just as he loves seeing him in the mornings, bed head and soft yawns. Sinking deeper into Brandon’s arms. He loves it when Trevor gets all smart on him, talking about things he could never understand. He loves it when they’re in public and Trevor bumps there legs together every so often. He loves it when they’re alone and he feels his hair being toyed with. He loves it when he sees Trevor standing up for himself or his friends. He loves him when he gets so invested in movies he gets annoyed at the screen. 

Trevor’s mid-rant about how Scott didn’t have the right to act so shitty towards Mikey or something along those lines when Brandon’s thoughts take over his mouth and he declares “I’m in love with you.”

Trevor stops. He looks to Brandon and sees nothing but pure adoration in his eyes. He just said he loves him. And he thinks of how they got here.

Trevor’s always loved Brandon. When that became more than platonic, it’s unclear. All he knows is that even when they weren’t on the best of terms, or whenever Brandon would piss him off, he loved him. It was just a thing he could never accept, because he believed Brandon would never accept his love. Never accept him. 

But, things are different now.

Because Brandon’s just said he’s in love with him and Trevor’s ready to explode from every emotion in his body because _Brandon fucking loves him_ and he can barely process it. 

He knows he’s been silent a little too long when he sees the first wave of uncertainty in his boyfriends eyes. 

“I’m in love with you too. I’ve always been in love with you, I think.” He says back. 

Tears well in Brandon’s eyes, just the sheer love he’s feeling at this moment is making him want to start sobbing. But he doesn’t. He just smiles at Trevor and hope’s the other boy knows how much he means to him now. Brandon loves Trevor, and Trevor loves Brandon. They’re both sure of it.

“Yeah?” Brandon asks.

“Yeah.”

There already clinging too each other, Trevor’s legs over his own, Brandon’s arm slung across his back. To be closer to him, Brandon rests his head on his boyfriends shoulder, basking in his warmth. 

“That’s pretty gay dude.” Brandon says, unable to help himself. 

“I take it back. I hate you.”

That night was the first of many times they said they loved each other. They don’t always need to verbally communicate it with words, but they have their own ways of showing that they love one another. Brandon doesn’t know how he managed to have such a brilliant boyfriend, doesn’t know why it took him so long to realize how amazing he was. He doesn’t know how he almost let Trevor go, almost let Trevor feel so horrible. 

Brandon loves Trevor, and he’s going to do everything in his power to make sure his boyfriend feels just as much love as he deserves.


End file.
